fire_fiction_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting against fire
This is the second book in the series, and I am so happy to finally present it to you. Prolouge Attendance I woke up, Liam was at the foot of my bed. “Wake up! The tech museum opens today!” An excited voice said. “Oh yes!” “My invention!” I remembered. “What invention?” asked Adelina. “you’ll see.” I answered. As we strolled along, the leaves danced in the wind. “Where are the others?” I asked. “At the opening already.” “Come on, let’s go.” As soon as we got there, I started unpacking my invention. As I walked onto the stage, I noticed something… “Brynn! There you are! sorry, I forgot we partnered up.” “It’s okay, but let’s go.” She replied. As soon as I started my presentation, Nyah handed me the remote. “Don’t forget, Leia is the test subject.” She whispered in my ear. I shyly stepped out onto the stage. “Welcome, and let me present… The Electrobelt. It includes night vision goggles with built in screen and camera.” “belt includes, silver sword, scissors, micro bomb, swiss army knife and 3d pen.” the moment is here, the judges are announcing the winners. “3rd place: Liam and Nyah 2nd: Skyler and Claire 1st: … Thespia and Brynn! Everyone cheered. I glanced over at Brynn, she hugged me. As soon as we got home, I noticed something, the door was already open. I stepped inside, SURPRISE! Everyone yelled. “Thanks so much, you guys. Now, who wants to help me with this cake?” After the party, Brynn approached me. “Do you still want to go hiking tomorrow? We’re going to Raven’s Gulch, I know how much you like it there.” “Yes, of course I’m going. It’s just, Leia kept staring at me. I hope she’s okay. Anyway, let’s go open presents.” chapter 2 A NEW BEGINING. Leia dove underwater and tried the door, it wouldn’t budge. Then, the water drained. “what just happened?” “I have no idea.” We went into another room. “s…sp…SPIDERS!” screamed Claire. I glanced over, there were five spiders scattered along the wall. Then, they started multiplying! Nyah grabbed a net and disposed of the spiders. Then we moved on to the next room. The walls started closing in! Nyah and Skyler were both startled. “EEEEEK!” Skyler screamed loudly. Then, the floor dropped out from underneath us! Then again, the walls closed in. except this time, Skyler persevered! The next room was the basement, Liam was scared to death. They both shivered as we passed the piles of bones. As we tiptoed through the basement, I spotted scary statues and a gazillion spiders. We saw a passage hidden behind some statues. “I’ll move the statues.” said Thespia. At the end of the passageway, we each found a gem/crystal of our own. some discovered their very own powers or learned their undiscovered ones. Some even came up with hero names. Thespia, Cowgirl, Brynn, Nyah, UltraViolet, and Leia. The team was made. We decided to take a visit to the ixion house. before meeting their first challenger, we decided to sware to secrecy. “Leia! We can still fix this!” I shouted. “Don’t call me Leia.” She answered. I had no choice, but to lock her up. She soon escaped! wreaking havoc everywhere she went. We had to fight her, we had no choice. It was the hardest decision of my life. Chapter 3 The Battle I gazed out the window, wondering what would become of our team. Leia had the most vicious battle plans. How could we ever stop her? We needed to brainstorm. So that’s what we did. I called for a secret meeting, everyone showed up, and started brainstorming. Liam came up with the perfect idea, Finding other heroes! “I absolutely feel derpy for not thinking of that.” “YOU DERPITY SELF!” Then we met Ivy and Jiamei, also as Twisted and Flowermei, the nature twins! Then we met Night Dancer, Neox, and plenty more. And with our new team, we started the journey to defeat Leia. But first, we needed a plan. We decided on Liam’s plans, only to find one flaw, a way to get there. But thankfully, we found a few motorbikes and an Atv. We were finally on our way. We got there, and it was wretchedly evil. Now, we just had to follow the plan. Nimbus invaded the trailer, crazily screaming. “COOKIES; AND BANANAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZ!” Nimbus sang in an opera voice. That must make you wonder how we met him. It’s a long story, but I’ll tell you in the next chapter. Chapter 4 How we met Nimbus It all started on the day Nyah was born. Nimbus’s mom had to share a room with mine, and they became very close friends. Exactly five days after Nyah was born, POOF there came Nimbus. He may not have had powers, but boy, was he loud. He tried to walk like me, but he ended up flat on his face. He and Nyah grew up together and became friends. When they were nine months old, they started crawling, and when Nimbus was exactly ten months old, he discovered his very first cookie. I watched him take his first bite. He immediately fell in love with them. His very first word was “Cookie!”. Then it happened. I was 4 and ½ years old, and Nyah was 2 years old. My Mother was cooking our breakfast, while my Dad was learning how the heck to use a smartphone. Then a creepy, twisted villain came and stabbed my father to death. He fell to the floor and dropped his smartphone. Then the figure kidnapped my mother. Her last words were: “RUN!” The figure dropped my mother and chased after us. We finally escaped, panting with fear. We hid in a faraway dumpster and afterwards smelled of trash. Nyah used her telepathy to ask our adoptive family of alley cats questions. She enjoyed chatting with them. Several years later, she learned to speak English and asked to attend a hidden school for kids like us. She presented the torn, battered booklet. The cover read “Sara Hanson’s school for the supernatural”. “Where did you find this?” I asked Nyah. “A stranger in a maroon jacket”. “Nyah, how many times have I told you not to talk to strangers?” “I’m sorry”. “but this lady was nice, she gave me some food to take home, and we talked about lots of fun things”. “She brought me to a secret room and asked me to demonstrate my powers, and I did”. “Then she asked if you had powers too and said she wants me to take you to her secret room to demonstrate”. “Well.” “You want to go, but you’re scared”. “Correct, my little mind reader”. I scuffed her hair playfully. “Please come!” “Please oh please oh pleaseee?” “Ok, I’ll come”. Said Thespia with a smile. *The next day* “Hurry, we’re gonna be late!” Called Nyah. “I’m coming, I’m coming”. Thespia ran down the alleyway, panting. “Oh good you’re here”. Said Nyah. Then the two set out to the hidden room. We finally reached our destination. It was a drab building, with a flickering illuminated sign. It read: “O’mally’s Shoes”. “Are you sure this is it?” “Positive”. “Okay-“ I stepped in, gazing at the weapons that scattered amongst the walls. “Sara?” Called Nyah. “Where are you?” “Here I am!” called Sara. “Sorry, I was busy training with my two newest students”. “Can we meet them?” “Of course you can!” “STUDENTS!” two distorted figures ran up to us. “This is Ava lily Mcarol”. “Ava, this is Thespia and Nyah Amberland”. “Hello Ava!” “Can we be friends?” “Yes!” “I would love to!” “And this is-” �� “NIMBUS?” I said in amazement. “How did you know?” “He was born in the same room as Nyah”. “He was?” “Wow”. “NIMBUS HAS POWERS?” asked Nyah. “Yes, he does”. “He has food manipulation, healing, and cookie and banana obsession”. “Wow”. I know what you’re thinking. “WHAT? NIMBUS HAS POWERS?”!!! Correction: Did. He lost them at 8 years old. (Excluding the cookie and banana obsession.) Now, let’s continue our story. “He never had powers when he was little”. “Nimbus wasn’t born with powers”. “Someone, or something gave them to him”. “Who would give Nimbus powers?” “I mean, he’s Nimbus”. “I AM EPIK LIKE COOKIES AND BANANAZ!!!!!” Yelled Nimbus. I rolled my eyes at him. “Now class, let’s get started.” Chapter 5 We approached the door, and were greeted by a cloud of toxic gas. Many people dropped to the floor, sleeping. Those who were left covered their mouths with their suit, blocking the air. “Neox, could you please go inside and disable this trap?” “Of course I can”. He strolled in, acting as if it was a normal day, and the air was just fine. I could just imagine how angry Leia was when she saw Neox stroll in. He pressed a button, disabling the alarm. The rest of us ran in, after quickly waking the poisoned sleepers. Then our path was split into two twin hallways. “Neox, take this path with me”. I said, gesturing to the left hallway. “FF’s, you stay here, just in case Leia tries to escape”. “The rest of you, take the right hallway”. I ran down the left hallway with Neox, hoping I could change Leia. But my chances, were slim. “Leia-” “DON’T CALL ME THAT!” “You are no longer my friend, so, enjoy death”. She said before shooting a ball of fire at me. “I wish I didn’t have to do this” … I whispered as Neox silently approached Leia. He tried to squeeze his body around hers, but she quickly drew a dagger and sliced his arm. “We used to be friends” … Thought Neox in pain. His Greenish-Red blood left a dangerous hole in the rough concrete floor. Leia almost tripped in it! Then she surrounded Neox with a fiery ball. He tried to get out, but the heat made him weak. He let out a cry for help, but Thespia was having troubles of her own. “I’m-I’m-Dying”… His blood bubbled as the heat slowly melted his toxic skin. The ball was becoming stronger, fiery wisps growing hotter and hotter. Thespia heard Neox’s cries for help, but she couldn’t stop, or Leia would kill her. Her sword clanged against her opponent’s, trying to overthrow her and win the battle. But Leia took her sword and pierced Thespia’s stomach. But she didn’t kill her. It was as if she still loved her. As if she still was a part of the team. As if she was still her friend. Chapter 6 “NEOX!” Yelled Claire as she saw Neox, almost dead. She shot a blast of ice at the fiery ball, destroying it. “Talk to me!” “Please?” “Neox” … “THESPIA!” Yelled Nyah as she saw the lifeless girl on the floor. Suddenly, Leia rushed out from a shady corner, bearing a sword. “Weapons down”. “Ha! Or what?” “Or she dies” … She said, grasping Thespia by the throat. “Run” … “Go” … “Protect the city before she kills you all” … “SHUT UP!” Roared Leia, bringing the dagger closer to her throat. (Neox POV) “Thespia?” “Anyone?” “I’m-” “Alone” … Category:Books Category:Redflower210